degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 40 - My Immortal
Main Plot: Nathan (Autumn and Nathan walk out of their last class) Nathan: Aww yeah! Last day! Autumn: And prom's comin' up too. Nathan: And I can't believe we're running up against some of our friends. Autumn: I know, but I have the utter feeling we'll win. Kristen: In your dreams. Autumn: Really Kristen? Kristen: Well..... I am sure. Althea: Yeah like you and Cullen will win. Kristen: Some will win, some will lose. Andrew: And you guys oughta sing the Blue's. (They laugh and leave) Opening Sub Plot: Jayden/Lila (At JavaStar) Blaise: OMG! Prom is tomorrow! Lila: I know. I'm still oh so excited. Blaise: I'm excited for summer. Jayden: As are we. Moon: Oh yeah parents to be. Tyrone: So...? Lila: No, we're not telling you still. Traylor: Oh come on! I've known you Jayden since 3rd grade and you Lila since 7th grade! At least just tell me! I'm your best friend! Blaise: And Moon and I were her best friends first. But omg what if you went into labor at prom? Lila: Shut up Blaise. Third Plot: Piper/Paxton (At Aqua's) Aqua: I'll get it! Hey Paxton. Paxton: Piper here? Aqua: Piper! Piper: Hey! I've been meaning to talk with you. Paxton: Yeah same. We oughta go to prom together since we've been nominated. Piper: Awesome! Paxton: Oh it will be. Main Plot: Nathan (As Nathan and Autumn leave JavaStar) Nathan: You're gonna love my tux. Autumn: Not like you'll love my dress. Nathan: Not like you'll love my -- Mom? Mrs Mullberry: Hi! Nathan: I missed you like crazy! (Nathan hugs his mom) Mrs Mullberry: Hi Autumn. I see you 2 are still close after 7 years. Autumn: Yeah hi Mrs M. Nathan: Actually we're dating now, and we've been nominated for prom king and queen. Mrs Mullberry: Great. Now that makes it awkward to be the bad news messenger. Nathan: Bad news? Mrs Mullberry: Your dad's out of jail and he'll be around looking for you. Nathan: What?! Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no. (Autumn and Nathan hug) Sub Plot: Jayden/Lila (The next day before prom at Jayden's) Jayden: Hi Li.... whoa. Lila: Like? Jayden: Love like I love you. (Lila and Jayden kiss) Lila: What if Blaise is right? Jayden: About you having the baby at prom? That's a week away. Lila: Still it's possible. Remember when I first told you. And I said no pressure. Jayden: Then I joked whether it was high or low. (Jayden and Lila laugh) Lila: Oh my god. One more year can't believe it. Jayden: Me neither. Lila: Ooh! (Lila and Jayden answer their phones and read messages) Lila: Paxton eh? Love a free limo ride. Third Plot: Piper/Paxton (At the Mayfield household) Piper: Ooh! Getting it! Paxton we meet again. Paxton: Yeah. Piper: Oh my god a limo? You shouldn't have. Tyrone: Damn man! You really went all out. Blaise: Oh he did. Payson: Come on girl, get in the limo! Piper: Ok geez. (They all head off to prom as Althea and Cullen stick their heads from the sun roof cheering) Regina: Someone must be kissing up. Joke. Piper: Excuse me? Blaise: Shut up Regina. Kristen: Yeah, you're just jealous. Joke? Regina: Yeah they were nominated as a joke. Althea: What?! You are so in trouble. (They all leave as Regina trips Althea) Regina: Good luck walking without triping heads up. (Andrew helps Althea up) Main Plot: Nathan (As Nathan and Autumn walk to the school and kiss until someone calls Nathan) Nathan: What the hell? Autumn: You ok? Andrew: Yeah ya seem kinda off. Nathan: No no, go. (Andrew and Autumn stay inside the school but watch him) Nathan: Dad? Mr Mullberry: Hello Nathan. Nathan: What are you doing here? Mr Mullberry: Waiting for you. Autumn: Well that "wait" is over and happening in never come on Nathan let's go have fun. Nathan: I will do that! (They go into prom as his dad glares at the 4 teens walking off) Sub Plot: Jayden/Lila (As everyone is dancing "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato plays) Jayden: You look beautiful. Lila: Thanks Jay. You look quite handsome yourself. (Jayden and Lila start to kiss) Lila: Ow! Jayden: You ok? Lila: Yeah I kinda started getting some pains once I got out the limo. Jayden: You ok? Lila: Yeah. Jayden: Ok. Oh brb, Ari wants me. (Traylor and Blaise approach Lila) Traylor: You ok? Lila: No I think I'm close to having the baby thanks alot Blaise. Blaise: Sorry. Lila: You know what? Don't say anything else about the baby coming closer cause I might strangle - - Kyra: Attention everyone! Time for prom king and queen candidates all to the stage! Jayden: Come on Lila! Lila: Jayden, my water just broke I can't come on! Traylor: Follow me! I'll call 911. Jayden: Sorry we forefit! Kyra: Ok then. Third Plot: Piper/Paxton Regina: Aww how cute. You 2 think you have a chance. Piper: Like we don't? Althea: Regina, you're busted ok? game's over! Kyra, is it ok if I took over just for a bit. Kyra: Ok. Althea: Attention Van Buren. You all know Regina Buffay right? Well listen to her. (Althea plays what Regina said about Paxton and Piper's nomination being a joke) Piper: I can't believe this. Kyra: OK. You 2 are disqualified. PIper: Haha! Paxton: I feel awful now. Andrew: No don't I voted for you guys. Jayley: So did I. 2013 King and Queen? Kyra: Yeah, King and Queen are Andrew Matthews and Althea Tompkins! Congrats you 2! Piper: Congrats. I already found my king. (Piper and Paxton kiss as the audience cheers) Andrew: Wanna dance now? Althea: Sure. (Althea and Andrew kiss as the start dancing) Main Plot: Nathan Nathan: I'm gonna get some air with the guys ok? Autumn: Sure. (Nathan, Andrew and Nolan leave outside and spot Nathan's dad) Nathan: Aww fuck. Mr Mullberry: Surpise. (Nathan punches his dad and they start fighting until Nathan is pinned to the ground and his dad gets out a gun) Andrew: Oh shit. Autumn: Nathan! Mr Mullberry: Oh now it's 2 kills for me. Althea: Don't you dare kill my friends! Andrew: Yeah! Going for the gun! (Andrew and Nathan's dad wrestle over the gun until the trigger goes off and Nathan's dad drops dead) Jayley: He's dead. 9:22 callin' it. Althea: Speaking of calls. (Althea dials 911) Althea: Hello 911? Sub Plot: Jayden/Lila (A few hours later at the hospital Lila grabs Jayden's hand) Jayden: You can get through this. Lila: Oh my god I hope so. Doctor: Ok Lila, it's time. Lila: Oh my god. (Lila squeezes Jayden's hand and start starts breathing hard until she has the baby and holds the baby) Lila: Oh my god. She's beautiful. Jayden: Very. (Jayden kisses Lila on the forehead. Then Kristen, Cullen, Moon, Traylor, Blaise and Tyrone come over to them) Traylor: Oh my god. Kristen: She's so cute. Blaise: What'd you guys name her? Jayden: We decided to go with Naomi. Tyrone: Congrats you 2. (Lila and Jayden start to kiss) Main Plot: Nathan (As Nathan wakes up) Autumn: He's alive you guys! Nathan: Hey Autumn. Why am I here? Andrew: You got into a fight with your dad and got knocked unconsious. Nathan: What happened to him? Althea: Sorry Nathan. He was gonna shoot you and Autumn, then Andrew wrestled him for the gun and it instantly killed your dad. Nathan: Oh my god. Autumn: It'll be ok, Nate. Nathan: I know it will. It should be however. (Autumn kisses Nathan on the forehead) Nathan: Stay with me for a while? Autumn: Surely. Category:Blog posts